Our Crumbling Heaven
by Amber Iris
Summary: The world crumbled around her, the pieces of the sky raining down like broken shards of glass. Leo/Calypso drabble thing.


Our Crumbling Heaven

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. All rights go to Rick Riordan. Obviously, if I wrote it, things would go a little differently. **_

_**Just a short Caleo drabble because it has to happen. If Rick doesn't put them together, I don't know what will happen to me.**_

_**Let the sky fall**_

_**When it crumbles**_

_**We will stand tall**_

_**Face it all together**_

_**At skyfall **_~Adele

She thought the gods were toying with her. She wished they would find another playmate. Their torture was always bestowed on her. She watched each hero come and go. And each one that left her, she was cast aside, stranded on her island, with a heavy and broken heart. She wished she could go with them. But the gods wouldn't let her anyway. Their unforgiveness had changed her and hardened her, but the masquerade always crumbled when another hero found themselves on the shores.

Oh, how she wished that she could leave. The Fates hated her.

When Leo Valdez found himself crash-landing into her dining table, she wanted to scream at the gods. They were teasing her, sending him down to Ogygia. She felt like she hated him. One small part of her knew that because of the gods tricks, she would end up falling for him. But for now, she was content at being irritated by his constant antics.

Of course, she even failed at that. Whenever he mentioned the time he was going to leave, her heartstrings seemed to snap. Whenever he smiled that impish grin, she could feel an odd and warm feeling inside. Whenever he got hurt, she felt a wave of concern that she had to fight to keep down. One day, she failed at that too.

She and he fought often. He built a small hut far, far away, but close enough so that she could continue feeding him. Once, he started hammering on a plate of Celestial bronze, and she yelled at him about the ruckus. But, of course, she was never really angry at him.

He was bored on the island. He took his time fixing everything that needed repairs on Ogygia. She observed his every movement.

She watched him from afar. A child of Hephaestus, a fire-bearer. She felt compelled to help him leave the island, her cursed home. She made him fireproof clothes and a fireproof bag, which she insisted was repayment for when he fixed up her island. She knew better. She really cared for him.

The Earth Mother visited once, coming with a vision. The vision had a girl in it, Reyna he called her. Wondering if she was his significant other, she questioned him about it. When he denied, she oddly felt as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders. When Gaea offered her a chance to leave and join her but kill him, she refused, protesting that Ogygia was her home. But his life was on the line, and she, as she couldn't comprehend, didn't want to lose him.

She spent all of her time helping him construct a boat so that he could stop the Earth Mother. She made him more clothes. One day, he offered the idea of her leaving with him. She refused, knowing that it would destroy the chance he had of leaving.

He looked to be impressed with her skills. They seemed to bond over time. They joked that they were going to start "Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters". They joked that they could repair machines and sell food, her specialty. She wished from the bottom of her heart that it would become reality, but she knew it was wishful thinking.

He wanted to bring back his bronze dragon to take her away. She argued that she couldn't leave, and that nobody could find Ogygia twice. But she wished he could. He was not convinced. He said that he couldn't start their garage without her. That comment made her glow from inside.

Suddenly, the raft appeared, a small figure on the ocean front. She forced him on the raft, and he made the connection at last in his head that people she loves can leave on the raft. She told him she still hated him, but inside, she knew it was impossible to convince herself of that anymore. When he promised to take her back, she kissed him to cut him off, too hurt already to hear his promise entirely.

When the silhouette of the raft disappeared over the horizon, the world crumbled around her, the pieces of the sky raining down like broken shards of glass. She knew she loved him, but she never got to tell him that. Her heart burst into a million of pieces.

Far away, on the horizon, however, she didn't hear his promise. "I'm coming back for you, Calypso. I swear it on the River Styx."


End file.
